


the warmth of you

by trickztr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickztr/pseuds/trickztr
Summary: Jace is warm and comfortable. Simon is cold as hell. Somehow, Jace can't find it in him to mind too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Really short ficlet about those two idiots spooning because I saw a picture of two men spooning and I couldn't rest until I wrote Simon and Jace doing exactly that.

Jace stirs in his sleep when he feels the bed dipping.

“Shhh, it’s just me,” Simon’s breath puffs out against his hair. Jace smiles lazily, despite himself.

“You’re freezing,” he murmurs, craning his neck to look over his shoulder where Simon is making himself comfortable against his back. Simon presses closer to him and Jace giggles. “Stop it,” he says, turning around to face Simon. “I’m serious. I was so warm…”

“Well, I’m a vampire. It’s not like I can help it, is it?” Simon smiles at him and runs his knuckles gently over his cheek. Jace doesn’t even flinch, he just leans into the touch, closing his eyes and humming contently. 

“Always with a convenient excuse…” Jace whispers, carding his fingers through Simon’s disheveled hair. He opens his eyes and lets the grin spread over his lips. Simon’s frowning at him, but he’s grinning that bemused crooked grin of his. 

Simon arches an eyebrow at him. “You want me to do what? Warm myself up before bed?”

The hand running through his hair slides down to cup Simon’s face and he presses their forehead together. He makes a show of pursing his lips and looking upwards, as if considering the option. “Maybe dip yourself in hot water?” He presses a kiss to the corner of Simon’s mouth, shuffling closer to him. “Stand close to a fire–”

Simon giggles. “Yeah, that’s a good one, actually! And I’ll turn around every few minutes to make sure I’m warm on all sides. Like a roast, or something.”

Jace smiles, eyes closing again. He’s still impossibly exhausted, but he kisses Simon again, this time squarely on the mouth. A chaste, lazy press of lips. “Exactly,” he murmurs. He hooks one of his legs over Simon’s. 

“Next time, I promise,” Simon murmurs back and the last thing Jace is conscious of before he slips back into sleep is Simon’s arm protectively around his waist.


End file.
